


A peaceful afternoon of recovery

by SanaVenus



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanaVenus/pseuds/SanaVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren is alone in the house and gets a couple of visitors who want to spend time with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A peaceful afternoon of recovery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Boysn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boysn/gifts).



> This takes place in like a True Good end? I guess leaning towards the anime ending? Basically everyone is happy, all been scrapped and Ren has Sei's body.   
> Also since I wasn't aiming for RenAo, their feelings have been watered down, sorry to RenAo fans [including myself]   
> But I also thought maybe this was reasonable? Ren never did have a chance to feel love for anyone but Aoba. 
> 
> Anyway this is totally a gift for my friend who asked for fluff because she's writing the total opposite. Hope this helps you get through it!

It was the middle of the day and Ren was bored out of his mind, this was one of those times he missed his previous form, at least when he was an all-mate, he either just stayed with Aoba talking together, or he was able to go into sleep mode and not have to feel bored. 

As a human that wasn’t the case, he didn’t want to be ungrateful for Sei’s sacrifice, while he was still grateful for the chance to finally be able to touch Aoba when he wanted, with his own hands things had changed since then, they seemed to still hold their feelings for each other but it’d calmed down now, and Ren was beginning to worry perhaps it’d been a mistake, maybe even on both sides. 

Ren would have been grateful and accepting of any advances from Aoba, but he didn’t feel the urgency just holding hands and simple touches was more than enough for him, and with Aoba making eyes at one of the others he was beginning to feel like Aoba probably didn’t feel the way he did, or maybe he did and Ren was the one mistaken with his own feelings. 

Ren’s existence had always been closely linked to Aoba, being human like him was never something he’d ever considered, and maybe he was just drawn to Aoba because he’d never had another option. It was always Aoba, now he had the freedom for his own choices, a chance to develop feelings for someone else if it were possible, which Ren theorised was probably possible. 

Tae was out, Aoba was working, and Ren couldn’t leave the house alone or go back upstairs to sleep because he was still getting used to his legs. It was so abnormal walking on two feet, plus Sei hadn’t exactly left his body in tip top shape, and while it had changed a little to suit himself it felt weird and clunky and just didn’t move the way he wanted, he was horrified with all the trouble he caused Aoba so he planned to stay at home and be bored without complaints. 

A short while later Clear allowed himself entry to the house, choosing as usual to enter in an inappropriate manner and startle Ren. He came in the way he always did, through Aoba’s window, he must have checked upstairs for Ren as he was happy to finally find him when he came downstairs. 

“Clear you should enter the correct way, it’s bad to continue to use Aoba’s window.” Ren explained, Clear nodded as if he understood. 

“Yes, but the front door was locked, so I couldn’t enter that way. I had to find another route to find you.” Clear explained so matter of factly as if what he said actually made perfect sense. 

“You’re supposed to knock, I would have let you in that way.” Ren explained and as if by magic to illustrate the point there is a knock on the door, Ren looked at Clear as if to say this is normal protocol. 

Ren got to his feet to answer the door stumbling initially but able to keep going, he was fortunately downstairs so it was just a straight path to the door. He leaned against it while he fumbled with the lock he wasn’t that used to fingers either. They were considerably more useful than his feet though. He moved away from the door opening it, Beni flew from outside and perched in Ren’s hair settling down. 

“Ah sorry about that, Beni you should have asked first,” Koujaku said with a smile. 

“It’s no problem, I’m quite used to it by now, and it’s nice to have a familiar sensation. It’s good to see you Koujaku, but I’m afraid Aoba is still at work for quite some time to come. It’d probably be better if you go elsewhere than wait here for him.” Ren explained. 

Koujaku laughed lightly which confused Ren, “Ah we came here to see you. I haven’t had a chance to hang out since Aoba explained everything; I thought I’d kick about here and keep you company while the others are out.” Koujaku explained.

“Ah then you’re here with the same intention as Clear, I’d offer you both tea but I’m not allowed to use the kitchen utensils yet, and I’m not supposed to be on my feet much with Aoba out.” Ren explained. 

“I know where everything is, why not get comfortable and I’ll make tea and Clear can put on a film for us or something?” Koujaku suggested.

“That sounds like a great idea Koujaku! I shall search for the perfect film for us to all enjoy.” Clear exclaimed cheerfully.

“No sad animal films!” Koujaku advised. 

While the other pair went about their things, Ren decided to sit down on his designated seat; Aoba and Tae bought him a beanbag chair because it was softer and more adaptable to Ren’s movements, Aoba often snuggled in with him if they watched a film when Tae had gone to bed. 

Ren felt uncomfortable just sitting around waiting for the others, “You should enjoy this! Two humans waiting on you!” Beni chimed in, Ren laughed softly.

“I suppose you would probably enjoy this then Beni? Should I wait on you instead?” Ren asked, He couldn’t see him but from the feeling of him shuffling on his head Ren assumed Beni was embarrassed. 

Koujaku returned first, bringing drinks and some snacks he’d found in the cupboards, Ren promised not to tell the others if they asked where they’d gone. Clear returned with a film and put it on for the three to watch. 

In the beginning it was Ren on his beanbag chair between the other two males who were on the sofa, he had both their legs at either side of him and Beni had decided to sit on Ren’s chest as he’d wiggled into a more comfortable position. It didn’t take Clear long to decide to put his hands in Ren’s hair; he’d done so on a whim but had discovered it felt just as fluffy as his all-mate’s fur. Koujaku had gotten curious and had begun to join in fluffing Ren’s hair. Ren was doing his best to ignore the pair, although he was also beginning to enjoy it, he’d always liked being petted by Koujaku and this felt somewhat similar, although he still wasn’t sure about Clear, Clear always seemed to overdo it. 

“Ah sorry, is this uncomfortable for you? I should have asked but it just seemed so inviting.” Koujaku said apologetically as Ren looked up at the pair debating on telling them to stop. 

“It’s… Alright? It again nice to have some things the same.” Ren explained. 

“Ah then Ren should lay on our laps!” Clear exclaimed like it was the best idea he’d ever had, both Ren and Koujaku were alarmed by this sudden proposal by Clear who was now patting his lap expectantly. 

“Clear, I’m much bigger now, and as a human it would be strange for me to do that.” Ren explained, Koujaku laughed.

“It wouldn’t be that strange. Besides why not wean you off being an all-mate slowly? I won’t tell Aoba if you won’t. Plus both of us are still bigger than you so it would be that much of a pain.” Koujaku explained, suddenly deciding to get on board. 

“A-Alright, if you both agree,” Ren replied accepting their proposal and lying across their laps, with his head in Koujaku’s, “Koujaku you may continue to pet my hair if you’d like.”

“Eh?! What about me?! I want to pet your fuwafuwa hair!” Clear protested. Koujaku laughed again and gently massaged Ren’s scalp soothing the male. 

When Aoba returned from work, the movie was stuck on the menu screen, Koujaku and Clear’s head were resting together as they slept and Ren was passed out on their laps, with Koujaku’s fingers tangled in his hair. 

Aoba decided it was best to leave them in peace and pretend he hadn’t seen anything.


End file.
